Dance
by Tekli
Summary: Oblivious: Sometimes obliviousness is just an act. Other times... well... [A collection of LloydxColette romances, for the dreamer in all of us.]
1. Dance

**Dance**

It was always enjoyable to watch Lloyd and Colette dance. In fact, their first dance as a married couple was widely considered the highlight of their wedding. They twirled and spun around the dance floor madly, barely catching each other before the next mishap, but never, ever falling.

Neither of them was very good. Colette had a wonderful feel for rhythm, but her clumsiness led to many awkward situations. Lloyd was graceful enough, but was often comically out of time with the music. Their deficiencies somehow complemented each other, though, and they blissfully stumbled their way through song after song.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I like my symbolism heavy-handed. :grin: Hopefully this will become a little repository of my LloydxColette ficlets, but as of yet, I don't have any others. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	2. Caela

**Caela**

They kissed for the first time in the shade cast by Symphonia. It was passionate but chaste, everything they had ever wanted yet somehow hinting at even more. Lips brushed against lips tenderly, breathing not only oxygen but each other. She sighed pleasantly, and the puff of air cooled his moist lips. He pressed against her tenderly, and the chill was altogether dissipated. Their hands were entwined on either side, subconsciously tugging off gloves they barely realized they wore anymore, until bare fingers entwined.

He fell back, and she followed him. Sitting on his heels, she no longer had to lean up, but forward and the change in position came as a surprise. She mouthed a silent oh as her face slid into the crook of his neck. He kissed her ear, and she nuzzled into his neck. All was still. She fell asleep on his shoulder.

Colette slept very peacefully, Lloyd noticed, for one who had been through so much. Her hair was splayed out like a child's drawing of the sun. Her eyes opened, and the clouds reflected deep in the blue.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heheh. WAFF. My first WAFF. Well, I've written WAFFish things before, but they were mainly symbolic things that ended up being WAFFy. Actually, this has a bit of symbolism in it too, but, yeah. WAFF.

This was going to be the basis for a much larger fic. Actually, I think it might still be, but I need to finalize the plot. As in, create one. All I know is that I feel this really desperate urge to create an epic Colloyd, since there are so few.

The title 'Caela' comes from Latin. Sort of. The word 'caelum' means sky, so I went ahead and made it feminine. Uh. I'm not sure the Romans would appreciate it, but... cough

Thanks for reading!


	3. Juliet

**Juliet**

Lloyd was not happy with Professor Raine's assignment.

"What kind of idiot kills themself just because somebody else is dead? Romeo and Juliet are stupid!"

"I don't know," Colette responded quietly. "I think they died for love." "She set her cup of chocolate milk down at that. "How could you live without someone you loved with all of your heart? How could you not feel you had failed them?"

"What? If they really loved you, they'd want you to live! Duh!"

"But if you would die to save the person you loved, wouldn't you die to be with them?"

Lloyd poured himself more milk. "Nope. I'd see 'em again eventually, naturally. No reason to speed things up." He downed the glass in one gulp. "There's nothing out there worth killing yourself over. Nothing worth giving up on life. Nothing."

Colette poured more chocolate into her milk and stirred.

"Sorry."

* * *

"I dreamt my lady came and found me dead—  
Strange dream that gives a dead man leave to think—  
And breathed such life with kisses in my lips,  
That I revived and was an emperor."

Romeo and Juliet, Act V, Scene 1.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I signed up for the 55themes challenge over at livejournal, which involves writing fifty-five stories based around given themes for a certain pairing (in my case, LloydxColette) within two months. As such, expect much more frequent updates. This one was written for theme #55, Suicide.

In a scrapped chapter for the plotfic I'm attempting to write, Datta, I had a really odd and OOC conversation between Lloyd and Colette about Romeo and Juliet. I liked the concept, but it really didn't work in that context. I hope it does here.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Oblivious

**Oblivious**

"Zelos, you have exactly five seconds to come up with a decent explanation as to why your hand is on my ass."

"Well, you see, Sheena, that's really quite a funny story…"

Lloyd sighed and went back to lighting a fire. "Zelos and Sheena never stop fighting. It's crazy." He glowered at a particularly stubborn match. "And it's driving me crazy."

Colette carried over an absurdly large pile of firewood for a girl her size. "I think they're in love."

Lloyd almost dropped his (finally!) lit match on his pants. "What? In LOVE?"

Colette smiled. "Yep!"

"But—but—they're always fighting! They hate each other!"

Neatly stacking the wood a short but safe distance away from Lloyd's attempt at a fire, the blonde shrugged. "People express their love in different ways." She put the last piece on the stack and turned to look him in the eye. "Oftentimes, the person they love doesn't even realize it."

She had put an odd emphasis on the last bit. _And what's with the intense stare? Colette never does stuff like that. Huh._

"Or maybe they do, but not consciously," Colette concluded, sighing.

"Whatever you say, Colette. Whatever you say."_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **For 55themes: #35, Non-stop fighting. Nothing much to say about this one, except to reiterate my position that Colette is not the moron that many people seem to make her out to be.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
